


Sugar and Spice? No, Pumpkin and Ice!

by daggerisms



Series: TNBC Homin [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Nightmare Before Christmas, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerisms/pseuds/daggerisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a lie to say the Nightmare King and the Winter Prince have always gotten along. In fact, it would be downright rude and an insult to their bickering, bantering past. Their epic, well-known romance happened eventually, but how exactly did they get there? A snapshot prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2522591">Those Hands That Threaten Doom</a>, a "Nightmare Before Christmas" alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Flutterings

_Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Think only happy thoughts_. If Changmin’s nails dug into the skin of his palm any deeper, he would draw blood.  _Think of a fire. Being engrossed in a novel. Marshmallows. Cute little hedgehogs. Anything, anything, anything…_

What was he tapping out, anyway? Long Morse code? A song? And would it kill him to keep his bloody boots off the bloody table? Jung Yunho caught his eye and smirked; after sinking further into the chair that leaned on its back legs, he waggled his fingers in a wave, and Changmin wanted to smash them against the wall.

He was not usually this violently minded, but the Nightmare King did things no one else could to him.

 _You are a prince. Father would have been most furious with you if you acted on anything during a council session. Remember, you are above such behavior. And picking up another realm ruler only to throw him out of a third-story window…not the best idea. It’s a good idea, though._  Changmin smiled wryly to himself.  _A wonderful image, as well._

And to imagine stupid Yunho—barely able to hold onto the “newest member” title—curled up in an awkward position in the bushes outside, thorns in uncomfortable places…it was only this that calmed him down and had him settling back into his chair.

Patrick held up a hand to silence the titters that broke out after his rousing speech calling for more communication between the realms. “My fellow council members, please. I understand that my reign comes at a time after so much discord has broken out between us. That is why we must refocus our efforts! We will always be proud of our individual realms, but when we work together, there’s next to nothing we cannot achieve!”

A scoff followed his words. Valentino leaned forward, his deep cherry eyes flashing as one corner of his mouth lifted. “You regard yourself rather highly for a ruler much younger than the rest. Ask those who have been here a long, long time,  _Patty_. Working in tandem has accomplished nothing for us.”

“Because we haven’t exactly tried,” Ea argued, her pastel pink nails clicking against the polished table surface in impatience. “I have been here so much longer than you, Valentino. I remember the dark times very well. He is right. We must work on inter-realm communication if we want to bring the realms into a new era. All these secrets between us…this will not bode well!”

Changmin wanted to speak up. He did. But  _damn Yunho_  kept tapping and tapping and…

“It is a new era.” The gravelly voice of Father Time rang out, quieting them all down. Even the Nightmare King stopped his twitching and sat up straighter (or as straight as his lounging position would allow). The old man sat at the head of the table, the ends of his beard disappearing under the oak.

Long ago, the rulers had declared him as the official head of the council, but he rarely intervened, even when war broke out between them. So this interruption was enough to catch anyone’s attention. “Many of our rulers are young,” he pointed out, nodding in turn to a majority of those sat around the table. “The world is changing, and we must follow its path. Humans and their technology are on the rise. Countries across the globe cooperate and come to each other’s aid. Why must we be so different? Have I taught you nothing about time? It is like a river. Try to disrupt its flow, and you will create your own chaotic punishment.”

Ea had the decency to look ashamed, as did most of the other rulers. Patrick nodded in relief, whereas Valentino crossed his arms and scowled. _I’ll eat my own reindeer if he budges one inch on this._

“It is only in our best interests that we work together and communicate on situations effectively,” Father Time continued. “This fighting, these skirmishes…they are the acts of children, and we are above that. I have faith in you all, and I know this is something we can easily achieve—”

“Beg your pardon, padre.” Yunho raised a single finger, and everyone held their breath. Changmin wanted to launch a chair at him. How dare he interrupt Father Time in such a fashion! The Nightmare King let his long legs fall back onto the marble floor. “While I don’t disagree that inter-realm agreements are a great idea, executing them will be elusive at best. I know I am very new to this ruling thing, but I am my father’s son.”

Valentino snorted while Ea rolled her eyes. “Which has yet to be seen, if you ask me.”

Yunho ignored that. “I watched from the shadows how everything is run, and leaving us to our own individual agendas has worked thus far. Advancement in technology is another story, one which I have no issue implementing in my own realm. But we are not a nation. We don’t need to work together as closely as you’re talking. We’re a group of realms that decided not to kill each other a long time ago.”

“Speak for yourself,” Changmin murmured under his breath. “Not a moment goes by that I don’t consider the serious ramifications of strangling you.”

Groans echoed all around the circle of rulers; Father Time closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as Yunho slowly turned toward Changmin, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Want to say that louder, Pouty Claus? Don’t think I heard that quite clearly.”

Changmin matched him smile for smile. “Oh, I’m sorry. I forget you have cobwebs in your ear canals.”

“Sorry, didn’t catch that either. You know, it’s a funny thing, but I swear every time you open your mouth, nothing but hot air comes out. I’d get that checked if I were you. At this rate, you may actually melt some elements of your own realm.”

“No, really. I can invest in a blowhorn for your sake. Or a megaphone. Which works best for you?”

Yunho crossed one booted foot over the other, still the picture of complete ease. “Never mind. I just had to tune my mind to ‘pompous, spoiled brat speak.’ Now I can hear you loud and clear.”

The minute the smile disappeared off Changmin’s face, Ea cleared her throat loudly. “I strongly recommend that we end this session before one of those skirmishes mentioned occurs here.” As she was the discussion leader for this session, she had the authority to do so. “We will reconvene at a future date, which shall be agreed upon via email. One of the Spark Sisters will lead the next discussion, as per the flow of time for the year.”

Blamma, Flamma, and Flare chattered excitedly, no doubt trying to decide who would receive the honorable position instead of the others. Changmin decided to let that last comment pass without incident, which did not please Yunho. The Nightmare King said something in a whisper, winking at the Winter Prince; almost immediately, frost crept across the table, and Patrick actually shoved himself off his chair to get away from it. The gavel could not have come down faster; Changmin’s iciness melted away, and they all wished each other farewell before scurrying off.

The prince glared down at the still seated king, who met his gaze with amusement. “You call yourself your father’s son, but you have yet to prove to any of us that you are worthy of such a thing.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed so slightly, though the grin remained on his beautiful face—but Ea had watched him grow up. She knew how deeply he had been affected by his father’s passing. He was very proud of being the son of one of the greatest Nightmare Kings they ever had; Changmin’s remark was a low blow.

“Best of luck on Easter productions,” Changmin said to Ea as he gathered his bag and coat. “I’ll drop by when I can.”

“I’d appreciate that,” she responded, squeezing his arm in a friendly gesture. He allowed her one small smile before avoiding Yunho’s gaze and exiting the room. “I wouldn’t…” But of course he would. “Oh, dear.” Ea frowned as she watched Yunho slip out of the conference room after the seething Winter Prince. “One day, you are going to step too far and break that boy’s heart.”

She didn’t know to which of them she referred.

* * *

Changmin had already reached for the handle of his realm’s door when he heard Yunho call after him. “Walk away,” he hissed at himself. “He’s here to start something with you. You only need to walk away and magically seal the door behind you. There’s going to be consequences, but it’s all stuff you’ve dealt with before. Just…walk…away.”

Yunho yelled again. “McStrangler! Wait a moment.”

“If you even dare to add that onto my list of nicknames,” Changmin warned him, putting every ounce of venom he had into his words—but Yunho paid it no mind.

“Leaving so soon? And just after we finally had a bit of fun!” Yunho blocked his access to the Holiday Door, leaning against the wood with his hands in his duster pockets.  _Damn him. Damn him to the deepest, darkest pits of who knows what. He stands there, in his leather pants and hideously long shirt, all casual elegance and disrespect for any authority, disrespect for the realms, for the world itself—and damn him for being attractive and knowing full well that he is._  “Consider this an apology. Things can be so dull at the meetings. I do try to liven it up once in a while. It’s unfortunate that I’m surrounded by a bunch of old fogies who only long to go back to playing solitaire and complaining about the youth of today, but that’s my reality.”

 _And then there’s the stupid way he talks. It aggravates me so much._  “I’m sorry, but who was just advocating for keeping the realms separate because we have no need to be so modern?”

“You know, after that hit below the belt about my father, you should show some decorum. Aren’t you out to prove how much better you are at this ruler thing than me? But it’s nice to know I can get under the Winter Prince’s skin.” He cocked his head to the side. “I mean, I didn’t even know my existence makes you so mad! Do you often fantasize about killing me?”

“Ghost boy, you are by far the most difficult conversation partner anyone could ever have. How do you expect me to keep up with your train of thought when it jumps from A to F to P to B?”

“I didn’t detect any denial in that exclamation.” Yunho pushed off the door and stalked forward; Changmin scrambled back, afraid he would strike out. “Answer me, prince. It sounds like you fantasize about me a lot—yes or no?”

“…you…I…they’re bad thoughts!” he stammered, hating how a flush started to creep up the back of his neck. No, he was not going to play this game. He could find the king attractive. He would not become infatuated with him. No. Never. No.

His clarification did not wipe the smirk off Yunho’s face. “But you have thoughts. That’s a positive thing in my eyes.” He was much too close. “You think about me a lot. I piss you off every other day, so I assume it’s a lot.” Much too close; his fingers touched the collar of Changmin’s winter coat and gave it a little tug. “Who’s to say I won’t influence those thoughts into something more erotic?”

“In your dreams.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” They were so close. Changmin could see tiny flecks and details in Yunho’s eyes, and count the lashes that brushed those sculpted cheekbones when he blinked. And his eyes! They were such a lovely color. “Do you want me to dream about you, prince?”

“I…”

Yunho’s fingertips traced his cheek, and then they were only a breath apart. Changmin could not move, could not think. Their foreheads touched, and Yunho had that easy-going grin on his face. He was close enough to kiss, and Changmin was torn between yanking him forward and shoving him away.

“Then don’t use my father’s legacy to get a rise out of me.”

Changmin’s head snapped to the side, and the sound of the slap echoed in the hallway. He wouldn’t be surprised if nail crescents were etched in his skin. Yunho’s grin was nowhere to be seen as he stepped around Changmin and headed to his own door.

The prince watched him for a few seconds, rubbing his cheek while frowning. There would be an angry red mark there tomorrow. Never in all his time as a prince under his parents—and then a ruler of his realm—had anyone laid a hand on him, let alone hit him. But something in all their words bothered him. Amidst the quips and snide comments, Yunho had called him a pompous, spoiled brat—and it aggravated him because he could think of nothing to refute that claim.

Yunho had one foot in his doorway when the words tumbled awkwardly out of Changmin’s mouth. “I’m sorry.” The Nightmare King paused, head halfway turned over his shoulder. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

Their eyes met again. The king was back to his carefree smile as he said, “Don’t make me your enemy, Shim Changmin. You are too handsome and too intriguing of a creature to be on my shit list.” He winked. “I hope you enjoy your fantasies of me, Frosty.”

“I don’t…oh, screw you,” he sighed, giving up.

“Please and thank you, but another time, I am afraid. I feel we should experience more time with each other and do the dating thing before we try to get into each other’s pants.” Yunho gave him a mock bow. “Until then, my sweet prince. Don’t get frostbitten by your own anger issues.”


	2. It Finally Happens

Pacing outside someone’s suite was not a princely thing to do—and yet Changmin found himself hovering in front of the solid wood door, looking and feeling nauseous. What was wrong with him? He’d had so many chances to talk to the Nightmare King these past few weeks, but every time something happened. A meeting, a guest, a need for the king to hurry back to Halloweentown.

_Fate obviously hates me._

So there he was, like some common stalker waiting outside the king’s guest suite when they held conferences. His nerves felt like they were on fire, and he kept wringing his hands as if he were mad.

What could he say? _So hey, I know I may have insulted you at every chance I’ve had, and also humiliated you in front of the Council a couple times, but you seem like a really nice guy, you’re kinda hot with that hair color, and we should go on a date._

It sounded stupid in his mind, and it would sound stupid out of his mouth.

He still poured over what exactly he should say when the door flung open and a very disheveled, groggy Nightmare King blinked back at him. Dark grey sweats hung low on his hips, and never before had Changmin seen so much of the king’s arms and chest. _Holy…how?_ Changmin’s heart thumped against his chest; even looking sleepy—especially sleepy and half-naked—the king was almost too handsome.

“Oh. Snowpuff. Uh…” Yunho glanced down at his attire then back at the prince. “Not really who I expected to be at my door…and I look hideous.”

“You don’t look that bad.” Actually…he did, but Changmin was extremely biased. _No I’m not. Okay, I am. I so fucking am. Yikes. Shim! Put a lid on the cursing. Remember what you promised Mother._

Yunho chuckled. “You’re being too kind. A rock star waking from a five-day alcohol-induced coma would look better than me. Why are you at my door, little prince?”

The comment came out more affectionate than patronizing, so Changmin cast it aside. “I…er…I have a question to ask you.”

“Shoot, then.” Yunho turned away from Changmin and walked back into his suite, the prince following him out of assumption. The room was a standard one: a single bedroom with a full bath and living area. They were always assigned to the same ones ( _thus I knew which door to stalk_ , Changmin thought shamelessly) so some personal touches were added here and there.

_Note to self…Yunho likes sugar skulls. That’s cool._

Yunho waved his arm out, gesturing to the mess that was the suite. “Welcome to _mi_ temporary _casa_. Watch your step. Every time I stroll into a room, spiders and crawlies come out from everywhere to walk in the shadow of my path.”

“Wait, what?”

He flashed a wink at Changmin as he plopped down into cushions that swallowed his thin frame. “Or at least, that’s what _you_ think happens.”

“Oh, shut up.” Changmin could not bring himself to sit for his asking a king out, so he chose to awkwardly lean against a pillar in the middle of the parlor. Yunho’s words revolved in his mind; he had been expecting someone else. _Is he seeing someone already?_ “So, uh…how are you?” When Yunho’s eyebrows flew up in astonishment, he hastily explained, “Look, let’s just get a bit of the small talk out of the way, and then I’ll plow in with what I’m actually here for. Answer the dang question. How are you?”

“Is that the normal small talk question or the deeper one filled with meaning and metaphor? If so, I’m afraid I must ask that your schedule be clear for the next hour or two, as I am unsure of how long my impromptu soliloquy shall go on.” Yunho cackled and dodged to the side as Changmin sent a conjured snowball his way, puffing angrily. “Relax! I’m kidding. Sense of humor? Do you have one? Or is buried in the forgotten attic of life with your fashion sense?”

_Happy thoughts. Think…happy thoughts._

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Changmin said through clenched teeth. He didn’t dress that badly…did he?

Yunho rested his cheek on his hand, contemplating the prince thoughtfully. “Let me put this as gently as I possibly can—you look like a lumberjack half the time, and when you don’t, you look like one of my zombies.”

Frowning, Changmin examined what he chose to wear that morning. Flannel shirt. Jeans. Work boots. “I wear this kind of stuff all the time,” he mumbled, picking at his white undershirt. The elves certainly said nothing to him about his style, and neither did the realm rulers. “And as for my bad hair days, need I remind you that I work the single busiest holiday of the year—”

“Here.” A magazine flew across the room, landing at Changmin’s feet. “That’s called a catalog. Look through it and find some outfits.” Suddenly, the most horrible screeching sound filled the room; Changmin yelped and plugged his ears as Yunho heaved a sigh. “Oh, now what?”

A piece of rolled parchment popped into thin air, held by an overly large black bat from which the same came. He tapped the creature on the head and it closed its mouth, swaying as it hung from Yunho’s hand. “Oh. Hello, Xu. What do they want now? My court advisors,” Yunho added at Changmin’s confused expression. “They have a penchant for dramatic actions.”

 _I wonder why._ Changmin’s curiosity piqued and he moved toward Yunho, hoping they had not sent truly bad news. Yunho’s eyes soared down the page, and as he read, Changmin saw his expression sour and become guarded. The king ended it with a sound of irritation and thrust the parchment into Changmin’s hand.

~

**Sire,**  
**We regretfully must inform you that Mr. Oogie Boogie came this morning to collect on some debts that were owed to him by a knight. As the knight was in your company at the council session, we had to deny him entrance to your manor. Understandably infuriated, Mr. Boogie then proceeded to vent his anger on the staff tending to the garden. No one was injured, but unfortunately we could not spare the garden and its flora. As a great deal of damage was still done to the manor, and there is the matter of tracking Mr. Boogie down, an emergency town hall meeting was held, and the town believes it best that you return quickly.**

**Yours truly,**  
(The signature was illegible)  
**First Advisor to His Majesty, the Nightmare King**

~

When Changmin finally reached the end of the letter, he tried to sound amused. “Well…that’s not too bad. I mean, from his reputation, that Oogie Boogie guy could have done much worse, right?” He looked up; Yunho had disappeared. “What the…where…?”

“Changing,” Yunho called from behind his door. In seconds, he reappeared, and Changmin’s throat tightened; the king had replaced his night clothes with his signature leather pants and a dark blue button-down that was obscured by a duster. Yunho hastily buttoned his jacket and fixed Changmin with a questioning stare. “Stop gaping and come on.”

“Oh, you want me to come along?” the prince squeaked, mentally chastising him for having uttered in such a way.

The king stopped pulling his boots on, narrowing his eyes. “Did you not have something important to tell me? You woke me up at an insane hour of the morning. I assume it’s something rather pressing.” He didn’t wait for Changmin to reply—before Changmin knew it, Yunho stepped around him and was out the door. The prince scrambled after him a second later, hoping the council would not call a meeting while they were out.

 

* * *

 

The advisors had not been lying; when Yunho burst through the gate to his private garden—Changmin hanging back, impressed by the sheer size of the manor that stood in front of him and in awe of all the Gothic style architecture—he met a disaster area. Broken clay pots lay scattered, roots from some shrubs stuck out of the ground, and destroyed flowers covered what wasn’t obscured by dirt.

But the king only had eyes for a tiny section; Changmin quietly greeted the stout imp advisor as Yunho crossed the patch of earth and knelt down, fingers reaching for a flash of silver. _A rose petal_ , he realized.

Yunho spoke in a quiet voice. “When I find him, I will make him regret ever stepping foot into this place.”

Changmin almost gasped. But of course he had a dangerous side to him; he was, after all, the man who ran and ruled the scariest day of the year. They were just flowers, though. Easily replaced and cheap to grow. “Does this really merit a death sentence? Gardens can come back if you replant them.”

The imp advisor violently shook his head and made wild gestures as the king turned his head to Changmin. Yunho regarded him for a moment. “Not my roses,” he said at last. “Yes, I can grow whatever the hell I want in a patch of dirt, but it will not be the same garden that was once here.” He opened his hand, displaying the rose petal. It was very beautiful, soft and shining in the king’s palm. “This belong to a rose bush that has been growing here since my father proposed to my mother a long time ago.”

_Oh no._

“Do you understand, little prince? It is the meaning behind having my garden.” Changmin hated the expression on his face. He never imagined the king could be anything other than playful and mischievous, but there he crouched, sorrow and loss having taken their places. “I had nothing left from their memories, save for what I remember and my moonlight roses. Oogie Boogie does not respect the idea of a living memory kept out of love, and so I will teach him in the only way he can respect. That is why I am mad, and that is why I won’t rest until I punish him for this.”

He really didn’t know what to say. If they were roses planted by his father, there was no way to replace the roses. “I’m sorry, Yunho.”

“You were not the one to destroy my garden, Changmin. But thank you.”

They stood in silence, Yunho’s sad eyes cast toward the ground where his roses must have flourished, and Changmin staring stonily away. His earlier fluster seemed like a faraway thing. _Now’s not the time to ask him on a date. He needs to do what he has to and recover from this._ He would have been equally hurt and furious if one of his own people had come to his palace to destroy a memento of his parents’.

“Go back to the council,” Yunho muttered, fingers closing around the sole petal he had found. “Tell them I will be along shortly. I need some time to myself, but I understand that there are matters at hand we must all attend to.”

“Of course.” Changmin nodded at the imp advisor and made to back out of the gate, but he glanced back at Yunho once. His head was bowed, and his hands had fallen to his sides. A few tears slid down his nose, spattering onto the soil, but when Changmin blinked they had disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Changmin did not look up at the first knock on his suite door. Nor did he acknowledge the second. So buried was he in the newest version of the Nice List that he still didn’t rise when the third knock came. Luckily, one of his elves had accompanied him back to his room, and quickly scampered across the room. “Yes?” she trilled, and he still kept his head down. “Oh, my!”

He finally raised his eyes and nearly had a heart attack. “What are you doing here?”

Yunho stood serenely in the hall, hands folded neatly at his waist. Truly, he was a beautiful man, with that strange color of hair falling into his eyes and the clothing that only he could pull off. “Forgive the intrusion,” he began, flashing a brilliant smile at the elf (who now looked dazed and giggled). “But I wish to speak with the Winter Prince alone.”

She looked back at Changmin, who shrugged, still in shock. Once she had gone, Yunho made himself at home on the sofa, but his eyes stayed on Changmin. “Nice room.”

“Identical to yours, but yes…I suppose it’s nice.”

“Mm. It’s brighter in here somehow.” Yunho twisted around in his seat, trying to take everything in. “I don’t know why, but I pictured it being encased in ice.”

Changmin groaned. _And so does everyone else._ “What do you want?” It was not supposed to come out so weary. He enjoyed the king’s presence and company—but the Lists always demanded his attention, for if he made an error, a child could go without a gift deserved.

“I wanted to thank you for accompanying me to Halloweentown today. You didn’t have to go, but I could tell you worried about me, so I invited you along to show you that everything was in order.”

“Okay, but it wasn’t in order. You said so yourself.” He hesitated. “Yunho, you were on your knees for some flowers because your father planted them for your mother. You loved your parents dearly, and it showed today. A lot of the rulers will convince you that they’re glad they’re in power, but all of them are there for a reason—because their parents are no longer with them.”

“Except for Valentino.”

“You know what I mean.”

Yunho laughed humorlessly. “Yes, I know what you mean. I may be the newest ruler among you lot, but I know what being king means. It means that my father has faded away from existence, to a place I cannot follow.” His voice broke on the last word, and Changmin nearly rose from his armchair. Tears gathered at the corner of Yunho’s eyes, and he hastily brushed them away. “Useless…crying won’t bring them back. Nothing will. But at least I had the roses. Now I don’t.”

The timing could not have been more or less perfect. How do I present them? “Just a moment.” He did rise from his seat, then. Leaving the king in the parlor, he flitted into his bedroom and carefully lifted the vase from the writing desk. “I…” What could preclude such a gift? Yunho watched him search for words with a bemused expression—which cleared the instant Changmin presented the vase to him. He shoved himself off the couch, wide eyed. Changmin set the vase on the coffee table and backed up, waiting.

“There are no replacements for what was lost, but I wanted you to have them anyway.”

A dozen roses carved out of delicate ice rested on the rim of the crystal vase, the flickering sconces on the walls causing tiny white fires to dance on the surface of the flowers. Yunho’s fingertips tenderly touched one of the hard petals, and a white glow seeped from the base of the petal; the king obviously could not believe his eyes as it bloomed into a silky soft petal.

“Silver like moonlight.” Yunho slowly tore his eyes away from the roses to gaze at Changmin. “How did you…?”

“The elves know everything,” the prince chuckled, smiling. “I just pointed them in a direction and they set off to find me some. Not easy, by the way. And I naturally had to add a flare of my realm to them. It came out better than I thought it would. Of course, I had to experiment a bit. The petals kept coming out black, which okay…pretty, but not what I wanted.” He was rambling. He was nervously rambling, and he could not stop it.

Yunho still looked amazed. “Black roses?” His lips quirked upward, and he drew his fingers through the air—and a rose darker than the sky at night greeted Changmin out of nowhere. “This is my thanks, little prince. Take it.”

He simply did not know what came over him. One minute, he stared wordlessly at the very romantic gesture pinched between Yunho’s fingers; the next minute, he had flung his arms awkwardly around the king and planted a kiss on his Majesty’s startled lips.

When Yunho returned the pressure, making a tiny sound in the back of his throat, the stem of the rose brushing Changmin’s nape as Yunho’s arms went around his neck, Changmin thought he would melt on the spot. _Impossible. I’m the Winter Prince. I can’t melt._ It made him laugh out loud, and Yunho pulled back, looking worried. “What?”

“I’m an idiot.”

The king stroked the side of Changmin’s face, almost shyly. “Aren’t we both?” There was no real answer to that, and if they had one, they didn’t care to hear it. Yunho leaned back in, visibly eager to teach the prince how to kiss a royal properly. _This is Yunho. I’m kissing the Nightmare King. Oh, my god._ He angled his head better, and Yunho’s mouth opened from his encouragement. Hands gripped the back of his shirt, and Yunho groaned again, much to Changmin’s delight.

Changmin was the one to break the kiss a second time, only with what he knew was an adorable pout on his face. “If we’re going to do this, I’m going to have to ask for you to stop with the ‘little prince’ thing. I’m a grown man, not some horny little teenager.”

“A third of that is false.” Yunho laid a hand flat against the small of Changmin’s back, drawing their waists together, and never before had the Winter Prince wanted to just crash into another being—maybe onto the couch, as the bedroom was much too far. “However, I will respect your wishes.” He grinned. “Besides, there’s a plethora of nicknames I can abuse that are far better.”

“Mouth moving, and not in a good way,” Changmin grumbled, drawing the king close again.


	3. A Very Good Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho has a date planned for the two of them, and it must be perfect. (You want fluff? YOU GOT FLUFF.)

_“Drop everything. We’re going out tonight.”_

_“Uh…we are?”_

_“As of right now. This is me asking you out, Kris Kringle.”_

_“Yunho, you know not to use that stupid—”_

_“Date. It’s happening. Stop being so you and be more me.”_

_“Okay, I really would not mind on any other night but—”_

_“Already sent your elves more candy than they could ingest in a decade as a bribe, so that they will work twice as hard with twice the energy involved. We’re good. So no backing out on your part.”_

_“—bad idea, that is a_ bad _idea—”_

_“I’ll get you at your palace at seven tonight. Look good, you’re in for a real treat. The perfect date night just occurred to me about twenty minutes ago, and it took me nineteen minutes to set it up. You may later express your appreciation with approx. 20 ice kisses in locations I will leave to your choosing. Ciao.”_

Yunho tugged his shirt lower until the hem rested perfectly over his leather pants. Then he fiddled with the watch and leather cuffs on his arms, switching them around until they were perfect (in reality, they were back at square one). He tousled his own hair until it was in perfect disarray, then redid it, and on a third thought did it again. His belts crisscrossed low on hips at just the right angle, and he added a chain because it was sure to lead to being yanked into a pair of cool but comfortable arms later.

Everything had to be perfect. Christ, he was starting to sound like Changmin.

“Deep breath,” he told his reflection in the large mirror that loomed over his dresser, different inks and liners open and spread on the destroyed surface until he decided fuck it, he looked damn good already and the prince was just going to overlook it all anyway. He tapped his reversed self. “You are the Nightmare King. You’ve actually been on a lot of dates with the prince. Stop this foolishness.”

Just not dates he had arranged himself.

His imp advisor poked his head into the room, coughing. “Sire, the accommodations you requested have been prepared, and are ready to go.”

“Thank you. I’ll be down shortly.” He waited until the imp bowed his way out of the room before discreetly opening an ancient dark wood box and withdrawing a square foil from its depths. “Deep breaths,” he reminded himself. He couldn’t help that he was nervous; he wasn’t new to the dating thing, but Changmin was…new, in a lot of ways. He actually cared about him. He actually cared what Changmin thought of him. He cared about a lot of things, and right now, pleasing his boyfriend topped the list.

 _You are a fucking king. Get a damn grip. I can’t believe I’m nervous. This is stupid._ He stuck his tongue out at his reflection, and his reflection blew a kiss in response. “Off to see Sandy Claws.”

* * *

Changmin’s jaw dropped when one of his elves appeared in the doorway of his bedroom suite, ushering in a curious-looking king by the hand. “I…you didn’t…they should have called for me…” He continued to sputter even as Yunho thanked the elf and dismissed her (she did leave quietly, though not without a smirk) before crossing the room to take Changmin’s hand. “You…I was going to—”

“ _Kalispéra_ ,” Yunho murmured gently, pressing his lips to Changmin’s knuckles and smiling when he felt the prince jerk. “You look sexy tonight, though that is not quite what I had in mind…but it works well.”

It was charming and sweet, and had he said it to anyone else they would have blushed furiously and made a fool of themselves. But Changmin was the Winter Prince. He had some sense of decorum. Also it was positively cheesy and so very _Yunho_. “Yes, a plain t-shirt and sweats is so very sexy. You know I’m busy as hell,” Changmin reproached him, withdrawing his hand.

“I know. So am I. It’s almost September, and there is still a lot to be done for my first ever Halloween Night bash.” Yunho made himself at home on one of the couches, one leg dangling off the cushions and his arms behind his head. “I told you to get ready, Shimgle.”

“Will you knock that off? No nicknames.” Changmin sniffed. “Fine. I had hoped you might…I don’t know…get caught up in a scary thing and forget.”

“Forget about you?” Yunho sounded more than offended and very hurt.

Changmin grimaced. “Okay, that came out unintended. Just give me a minute, I can throw something on and we can leave. Not too late,” he added as he dashed towards his closets. “I’m not kidding. I have things to do and little time in the world to do them.” It really did take about a minute; he reappeared in some tight dark-wash jeans that Yunho ached to yank back off that instant and a deep blue long-sleeved Henley. He ran a wet comb through his hair (before the king messed it up, causing the prince to grumble) and stepped into old Converse he knew he really needed to get rid of, but could not bring himself to do so.

Judging from the twisted pain on Yunho’s face, he thought the same.

“Say it and I go nowhere.”

“Beg pardon?”

“Old shoes. Need replacing. Every damn time you remind me. I know.” Changmin quickly snuck a kiss right under Yunho’s jaw and the king forgot what exactly they were doing for a second. “Okay. I’m ready. Lead me to…wherever we’re going, I guess.”

More surprises awaited him outside. Changmin actually stopped on the steps of the palace, eyes bugging out. Yunho glanced over his shoulder, perplexed. “I understand you are incredibly introverted, and it’s something I admire in you, but really, this date does go beyond your house.”

Standing before them was…well, the technical term was a horse-drawn carriage, and an elaborate one at that; true to its origin realm, it was all iron and steel, curling into impossibly smooth circles at the wheels. The master at the reins remained a mystery beneath all the metal armor, but whoever it was greeted Changmin with a solemn nod. It was the king’s steeds that drew his attention most. They would easily rival the size of Changmin’s beloved Clydesdales. Tall, imposing, and dark as midnight, their eyes shone bright even as the first stars of the night popped out. Yunho lovingly pet the side of one’s neck, murmuring softly to it. “They’re uh…big,” Changmin finally managed to get out.

Yunho wanted to throw his head back and laugh, but he preferred to cherish the look of surprise on his boyfriend’s face. _You haven’t seen anything yet, princeling._ “Do you like it? Mother and Father left it in my possession when they passed away, and I haven’t had much use for it save a special occasion here and there. Figured I would take it out for someone like you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, I am your boyfriend…and I live to make a good impression.”

At that, the prince snorted rather uncouthly and approached the carriage; one of the horses turned its head slowly to stare at him, but he felt no sense of danger. “Consider me impressed.” The door opened on its own and Yunho followed him in. “Yunho, I mean it. This is nice.”

“Only the best for the king.”

Changmin tried then to get as much of an answer as he could out of his king. “So…where are we going?”

“Ah ah ah.” Yunho wagged a finger in the eye, sly smirk plastered on his face. “It will remain a surprise.” And as he said it, he snapped his fingers; the windows darkened until it was impossible to see out. Changmin made a displeased noise and Yunho rolled his eyes. “Prince, you _live_ in this realm. Trust me, you will not be missing much.” Yunho made sure he was settled before knocking on the side, and they were off, clattering down the drive towards the woods behind the shop.

When they picked up speed and hurtled into the trees, Changmin shot him a frightened glance. “Yunho, what is this?”

The king let out a barking laugh and waved his hand in a grand gesture. “Taking you out.”

 _Knowing him…there’s a joke there, and I don’t know if I like it._ “If we move any faster, we’re going to crash. I get the whole immortality thing with us doesn’t rattle us, but I rather prefer not dealing with a tree branch in my chest. Tell your driver to slow down.”

But Yunho merely crossed his legs and continued to stare ahead, smiling.

“Yunho…Yunho, this isn’t funny…”

“Oh all right. If it will make you any less tense…” The Nightmare King reached over and held his hand. “Better?”

Changmin stared disbelievingly at him. “How would that make things better— _YUNHO_!” The echoing laughter of the now seemingly deranged king was the last thing the Winter Prince registered; they headed right for an overgrown thicket of trees, and he closed his eyes, preparing for the crash.

* * *

“Now…tell me.” Yunho gently patted Changmin’s thigh as the prince gaped out the tinted glass at the city block that now surrounded them. “Was that the single greatest lead-on ever, or what?” When his boyfriend remained silent, Yunho sighed and shook his head. “Oh, come on. Give me something. A nod to my brilliance or even a begrudging murmur about the magic involved in transfiguring this from a _bloody coach_ to a Mercedes? And let me point out that this is modeled after an S Class, which took input from Boa, and that in itself was a nightmare—hah, get it, _nightmare_ —and the spells I had to do on my beloved woods …”

Changmin held up his hand, grimacing. “We can skip all the boring details about all your stupid spells—”

“My wonders are wasted on snowmen, it seems.”

“—and go right into what in the hell is this? I mean…you didn’t need to do this.”

“I don’t need to do half the things I do, but why would I ever let that stop me?” Yunho bumped his shoulder with his own. “I told you I orchestrated this entire date from start to finish…and hopefully the finish involves less talking and more touching.” Changmin arched his brow, and Yunho flashed his teeth. “Now…who’s the best magician on this side of the galaxy?”

Straight-faced and unblinking, Changmin calmly said, “That unhinged sidekick of yours, Oogie Boogie.”

While Yunho turned red and spluttered, the prince turned back to watching the many buildings and shops pass by. Humans walked up and down the sidewalks, some carrying umbrellas at their sides as they hurried along. He took particular joy in watching two kids tug and tug on their mother’s arm outside a toy shop until she gave in and followed them in. _Reminds me of Christmas time…_

The car rolled to a stop in front of a Greek restaurant-café bustling with people. Yunho arranged for a pick-up with the driver as Changmin got out, looking up and down the street. _I feel…not so tall. This is a nice change._ And then he felt a tiny bit of a flush on the back of his neck when he caught a group of girls goggling him—or were they looking at the car? Or Yunho? Once they realized he had seen them, they burst into giggles and began to whisper behind hands.

“Ready for our date?” Yunho asked him, looping his arm through Changmin’s and walking him towards the doors, smiling at passersby.

Changmin heard the girls make disappointed noises and fought a smug smile. _Usually I don’t care what people think about me, but good. Be jealous that I have him and you could never._ There it was, the rare possessive thought. He discreetly checked out Yunho as they stepped into the warm café, shrugging out of their coats. _He always looks good, but it feels like he put some thought into his wardrobe today and that makes me feel…good? Pleased? How is this man…mine?_

“Mine.” It tumbled out of his mouth before he could catch it, and Yunho frowned at him in confusion. “Er, that is…I want that gyro wrap. You know it’s a personal favorite.”

“You are a strange one, Shim. That’s why I adore you so, though.”

They ordered their respective dinners and found themselves a quiet corner occupied only by one other person, who looked engrossed in the computer before him. Yunho sipped his tea and gazed across the table at Changmin. “Any reason for the intense stare?” the prince murmured as he swirled caramel into his coffee drink.

Yunho grinned. “Admiring my gorgeous boyfriend. Is that a crime?”

“No, I’m just curious. This place is nice, by the way. How’d you come across it?”

“Small excursion to this realm while on a hunt for that goddamn Boogeyman.” It came out too loudly and drew some blank stares; Changmin kicked him under the table and he scowled reproachfully. “Doesn’t that sound like a wonderful plot for a short story, darling?”

“It sure does. Write it down so you don’t forget.” Once he made sure all observing parties had turned away, he lowered his voice and leaned forward. “So what did he do? Oh, are you allowed to tell me? I hadn’t thought about that.”

Narrowing his eyes at the memory, Yunho said, “Remember the flowers?”

 _Oh boy. This is dangerous territory with him._ “Yes…”

“Mr. Oogie Boogie disappeared into the human realm to continue the mayhem and as his king and unofficial keeper it was my duty to stop him from fucking things up here. I followed him to Texas and stayed in the area once I sent him back. My father used to tell me stories about Ancient Greece at its very peak and how the great philosophers emerged, and he took me to visit the islands during my younger years. You can hardly blame me for finding this place charming.”

Changmin toyed with a loose thread on his shirt. “So…about the flowers…I’m sorry something so dear to you was destroyed like that. Oogie had no right or reason to do such a thing.”

“The issue has since been resolved.” He noticed Yunho did not quite meet his eyes as he spoke. “Though I will not be quick to forget what he did.” A sigh, and then he turned fully to Changmin, his mouth quirking into a smile again. “Let’s move on from that.”

“Right. Greek food. Yum.”

“It truly is!”

But as Changmin watched him finish his platter, he felt that some things were left unspoken. _I’ll not push the matter for now. What he wants to tell me, he will in time. Enjoy this for what it is, Changmin. It’s not often you get time like this together…_

* * *

After an espresso each, they left the tavern with the center of town as their destination. Changmin couldn’t help but compare the two of them to other couples. They did not complement each other. They did not hold hands or even link arms as before. They stood out, certainly, but in a way that was far more odd than beautiful or celebrity. _He with the hair like moonlight and I with the strange tattoo swirling on the back of my neck. We look…weird._

_And yet…_

“She mustn’t!” Yunho hissed suddenly, dragging Changmin away from his thoughts. His eyes locked onto a canvas tent set up near the center of the plaza. One girl hunched over a second, brush in hand and shaking her head as the one sitting examined herself in a hand mirror.

“What?”

“Just a moment.” He quickened his pace and made a beeline for the girls; Changmin had to nearly job to keep up with him. “Good evening!” The jovial greeting made both of them jump. “From one master to another, I recommend the other shade of blue you have for her eyes. The jewels she’s chosen for the final touches match it better. Though I must say, that is an extraordinary work you have created.”

The make-up artist could only gawk as she looked him up and down.

 _What is with all this formal, flowery language?_ He paused. _Well…he is a king. And he won my stubborn self over somehow. I guess he is somewhat charismatic?_

Yunho cocked his head sideways, displaying his most wicked smile. “Would you mind if I observe? Your techniques are different from mine, and what is art if not ever transforming?”

_Never mind, he’s so full of charisma it may as well be coming out his ass in a rainbow arch._

With a shaky hand, the girl lifted the brush once more and began to slowly sweep it across and around the customer’s eyelids. Moments passed and finally they were surrounded with a rich, deep hue that made her cornflower blue eyes entrancing. Yunho nodded to himself and mumbled as shadows and jagged lines crisscrossed the mouth. When a wooden toothpick topped with a fake sapphire jewel came into play, the entire thing began to make sense.

“Oh.” Changmin could not deny he was impressed. “That’s…neat.”

Both ladies and Yunho stared at him, the latter with more than a little irritation in his face. “ _Neat_?” he echoed. “This beautiful young woman just put the finishing touch on what I must consider to be one of the finest sugar skull costumes ever, and that is all you have to say for it? Your true colors show at last!” In mock outrage, he crossed his arms and looked away.

“You…but I…”

Clicking his tongue, Yunho turned back to the ladies. “Forgive him, he has no taste.” His hand flourished through the air, and a card appeared between his fingers. “My dear…I would love nothing more than to have you on my team.” What the card might have said, Changmin did not know. Yunho was the goddamn Nightmare King. He didn’t run a business, per se—not as humans would see it. But the girl took it gingerly, her eyes round as coins. “You truly are a master at your art. Please consider the invitation. You’d make a fine addition and would be paid handsomely.” Yunho winked. “Until next time. Oh, and you…wonderful costume choice. The spirit of Halloween is definitely in you.”

Up until now, neither girl had said a word. But then the make-up artist did a tiny cough. “Sure. I’ll keep you in mind, Mr…?”

“Jung. Yunho Jung. Halloween aficionado and scaremaster extraordinaire.” He bowed gracefully. “At your service.”

“I’ve never heard of you,” she admitted, “so you must be up-and-coming, but you do look familiar. I’ll search for your site and give you a call?”

“Greatly appreciated. We would be proud to call you one of ours.”

The other girl piped up. “Thank you for the compliment! I know it’s early in the season for costume parties, but instead of putting money all into a costume, I figured…well, why not try out something new and trendy? Sugar skull face paint is all the rage right now.”

Yunho nodded in agreement. “And it fits you well.”

She glowed. “Th-thank you!”

It took Changmin clearing his throat to pull Yunho away from them, after more praises and thanks were showered onto the king. “You fiend,” he chuckled before cupping Yunho’s face and kissing him deeply. “How dare you interrupt what was turning into the best date I’ve ever had by wandering over to some teenagers who thought you a madman at first?”

“Beg your pardon, but…” He dodged another kiss. “Focus for a second. And I literally mean that. Look at the pair. What do you see?”

Changmin hated using his powers in such a public place, especially with the arms of another magical being around him—and one that did affect his power output so strongly—but he did it anyway. Once his eyes went back to the girls, he allowed the rest of the plaza, the world to fall away until it was the two of them. The make-up artist and the costume enthusiast. Soul searching was normally reserved for children who rode the line between Naughty and Nice, but he knew he could do it on anyone for whatever reason.

He knew what Yunho had seen. The artist’s soul was just a smidge brighter than the client’s, and once he focused solely on it, more things began to reveal themselves. _Smoky eyes…the perfect curve to a wing…practicing until she exhausted herself but kept going…brushes and puffs neatly arranged on an old vanity…she lives alone…but the world is one big inspiration and…the dark…_

_The dark calls to this one._

“She will be one of mine,” Yunho breathed into Changmin’s ear as the prince smiled softly and let his focus slip away. “I did not lie when I praised her. Her art could come alive, shadows right off the canvas, dancing wildly in Guillotine Square and at court…think of how perfect all the goblins and ghouls will look with her help!”

“There’s no doubt about that.”  _Although now I’m curious…normally recruiting is done intentionally. I find it a bit hard to believe that he just…happened across this individual—you know what? I don’t care. If this was a business outing or a date, I don’t care._

_He’s mine. That’s not changing._

“Oh, how long it’s been since I’ve recruited!” Yunho’s giddiness poured out of him in waves. “I miss doing this the most from being just a prince. Father left it to me to find particularly gifted individuals, but now that I’m king…”

Changmin pecked him on the cheek. “ _Noblesse oblige_.”

“Hmm?”

“We are burdened with our roles, but would not have it any other way.” His fingers curled into Yunho’s hair and drew him close, breathing heavily. “How inappropriate would it be for me to just start making out with you right here in the middle of town?”

Yunho reflected his mischievous little grin. “You are asking the wrong person, Saint Shim.”

* * *

“Okay, okay. Jung. Let me breathe. I—will you just wait—your _hand_ —”

“My hand is perfectly fine where it is. Now stop wiggling around and just sit still.”

“…your hand is perfectly fine, yes. Why was I complaining—mm.”

Should anyone have interrupted them at that moment in the backseat of Yunho’s ridiculously small (but admittedly magnificently created) conjured car, neither of the rulers knew whether they would spring apart and hastily try to explain the situation, or ignore the interruption and continue their task at hand. Or, rather (if they were going to be specific) Yunho’s task at hand.

Changmin tried to speak again, but having to do so around Yunho’s hungry mouth proved to be difficult. And he certainly wasn’t going to argue that he quite liked how the king’s lips felt against his—although in his eagerness, Changmin’s power control slipped and now Yunho had chapped lips from the chill. The rest of their bodies were warm, though. Very warm, what with their limbs tangled as they were.

“Prince,” Yunho rasped as he pulled back. “Any more frost, and I’ll rival you in the Popsicle category.”

“…oops.” Changmin tenderly touched his fingertips to Yunho’s lips and they thawed shortly. “I may lose control when we start to get intimate.”

“You think?” But his hand was still misbehaving, and in a few moments there would be no question as to how much intimacy would occur in the backseat of the Mercedes. “So…do I plan good dates or what?”

“Very good.” Changmin was distracted by the curve of Yunho’s pale neck. It needed to be marked. And so he took care of that instantly.

“Ahhhh…”

Nails dug into the prince’s thigh and it felt so bad and so good. “I want you,” he growled, placing kisses all around Yunho’s face and neck.

“All in good time,” Yunho replied, less than convinced. To make more of an effort, he actually shoved against the prince back and put a foot of separation between them. “Invisible line. No crossing. Not until we reach my manor,” he amended at Changmin’s thunderous expression. “While my driver is paid very well to ignore what goes on back here, let’s not push things.”

Still pouting, Changmin settled into his seat. “Fine.”

“What’s this? What is this? The Winter Prince is behaving like a sex-craved lunatic!”

“Shut up or my love for you and your body won’t be enough to save you.”

Roaring laughter escaped the king, and he threw his head back. “What _is_ this!”

“Can you just shut up, please? I just imagined my mother’s face at the knowledge of her son trying his damnedest to seduce the ruler of Halloweentown in the back of a sedan…”

Yunho reached for him, and they tumbled together again, mouths hungry and all cares thrown to the wind. “I don’t think we’re going to make it to my bedroom,” Yunho mumbled. “No, I really don’t think with the way your tongue is starting to—mmph—do things that that—mm—will be possible. Or the stairs. Possibly the—”

Changmin yanked the back of his head down, exposing his neck for love bites. “Shut…up.”

Laughing again, Yunho did just that.

Well. Sort of.


End file.
